


Astrea Angel Winchester-Book 1

by the_marauder_padfoot



Series: Astrea Angel Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanfiction, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marauder_padfoot/pseuds/the_marauder_padfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrea Winchester is the twin sister of Sam and younger sister of Dean Winchester. She's close with both of her brothers and without her, they would tear each other apart and without her brothers, Astrea wouldn't know what to do with her life. When Dean goes to Hell, Astrea is a broken mess of the strong women she used to be, constantly having nightmares Dean died and of what Azazel said when they first met. Sam runs off to God only knows where, leaving her with only Bobby to talk to. She loves Bobby, but Astrea misses her brothers. When Dean is brought back from hell, she is overjoyed but she can't help but wonder how he got out. And Why. (Starts at the beginning of Season 4)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astrea Angel Winchester-Book 1

**Author's Note:**

> Astrea Angel Winchester
> 
> Age: (Same as Sam)
> 
> Appearance: Long, blonde hair and bright green eyes. She’s on the short side (5’ 4’’) and has an athletic build
> 
> Likes: Reading, Listening to music (Mostly Classic Rock but also Troye Sivan and Lana Del Rey), pizza, and Chocolate
> 
> Dislikes: Arguments (especially between her brothers), Alcohol/Bars, and staying in the car for a long time

**Astrea’s P.O.V.**

_Lilith had to be stopped and we had a plan. My part of this plan was to guard Bobby while he made the sprinklers spray Holy water so Sam and Dean could get past all the demons guarding the house that Lilith was in. She was the demon who held Dean’s contract and the one who wanted Sam dead. Bobby started with the incantation while Sam and Dean made their way towards the house. Bobby finally finished and we turned the sprinkler system on. We heard the cries of demons and knew it had worked._

_We made our way back to the house we were originally at and looked across the street and to the house that Lilith was in. Demons were all around the place but the Holy water blocked the way and we silently looked on. A little over 10 minutes later and we started to worry. The sprinkler system was going to turn off soon. Not more than 5 minutes later we heard hellhounds barking and growling. The growling stopped and I exchanged a nervous glance with Bobby but it started up again, this time I could faintly hear the screams of my brother, Sam. I pulled Bobby into a tight hug and started to tear up. He held me as I sobbed into his jacket. We failed. We couldn’t save Dean._

_Sam came back to us a while later with red puffy eyes and tears streaming down his cheeks. He looked terrible but I probably didn’t look much better. Dean was my older brother and I loved him so much. He would always listen to me when I was bitching about little things when I was in highschool and he even beat a guy half to death who was picking on me. Dean had his flaws but he was a great older brother and friend. Sam pulled me into a big hug and we cried together a little longer until Sam broke the silence._

_“We should probably get Dean and go.” He said regretfully and I nodded my head in agreement. We collected Dean’s body, which was torn to shreds, and started on our way to Illinois, where we knew of an forested area to bury Dean. Sam and I agreed that we wanted to bury Dean. Me because I couldn’t bear to see him burning up and Sam because “he needs a body when I bring him back somehow”. We dug a grave for him and gave a small cross headstone. Before we put his body in the pine box, I took his amulet for a constant reminder of my brother and best friend._

 

I woke up with a gasp and sweat pouring down my face. This was one of my recurring dreams. The night Dean died and we had to bury him. A held the amulet in my hand, which caused me to calm down. It had become sort of “Security Blanket” for me. I then started to do my daily morning routine that I had fallen into. Wake up, take a shower, get dressed, and call Sam. After we buried Dean, Sam disappeared without a trace. He left Bobby and I, not even bothering to call to tell us if he was alive. I called every morning but never got an answer.

After Dean’s death, I began hunting on my own often. Unlike Sam, though, I kept in touch with Bobby and every couple of weeks, I would visit him and help with his “Hunter Hotline”. At first, i tried everything to get Dean back. I went to the crossroads to sell my soul, which they didn’t except, I contacted witches for spells or hexes, and I even talked to the occasional Psychic to see if Dean was alright but I’m pretty sure they were fakes. After tirelessly trying to prevent me from bringing Dean back and convincing me, I finally stopped. I didn’t stop researching, though.

I was currently in North Dakota finishing a Werewolf hunt and was just looking for a new job. There was a Wendigo in Oregon and what looked like an angry spirit in Maine that I was deciding between. After dressing, I chose to have breakfast before and and went to a small local diner. I was about to take a bite of my waffles when my phone rung. I picked it up with a simple hello and what I heard was definitely not expected.

“Angel?” A voice said on the other side. Only three people used that name for me and two of them are dead and the other won’t answer my calls. “Who is this?” I said in a low voice as to not draw attention to myself. “It’s Me. Dean.” The person on the other line said. I drew in a deep breath. “I don’t know who you think you are but you are not Dean.” I said in fury before hanging up. The nerve of that bitch. I was not happy after that call and decided I should spend another night here. I finished my breakfast and went back to the motel, quickly getting on the computer to research more lore on hell and how to get a someone out.

So far, the only way to get him back, it seems, is either by angel (though i’m not sure those exist) or by selling your soul. I already pray to god every night and I tried to sell my soul so I have nothing. I was interrupted by my phone ringing. This time, I checked the caller I.D. and saw Bobby’s face. I picked up with a cheery ‘How are things’ and he gave me an address to a motel in Pontiac, Illinois and said to meet ASAP. I checked out and gathered all my things, walking to a minivan that Bobby gave to me since Sam took the Impala and I drove to Illinois.

“Hey, Bobby. I’m about 2 minutes away from the hotel. What room are you staying in?” I question as I neared the motel. “Room 207. It’s straight at the end of the hall.” Bobby replied. “Thanks.” I said and hung up, parking the car at the side of the building. I got out and made my way into the building and down the hall. I knocked on the door with a smile on my face, which quickly dropped as I saw who was on the other side. “Sam!” I said in anger as I was ready to pounce and yell but I looked past him to see someone I thought I would never see again. “Dean?” I asked in a small voice, pushing past Sam and into the room.

“In the flesh.” He answered with a small smirk as I poked his arm. “Bobby, is this really Dean?” I asked in a shaky voice, looking at Bobby, who was in a red armchair. He gave a soft nod and I threw my arms around my older brother. “I missed you” I choked out. “I missed you, too.” Dean said with a soft sigh as I let go and sat on the couch. “Did either of you make a deal?” He said in a quiet but dangerous voice. “No, Dean.” Sam and I said at the same time but Dean didn’t seem too convinced.

“Then how am I back. One of you had to have made a deal.” Dean said in anger. “Well I didn’t.” Sam said with a sigh as he tied his shoes. Dean turned to me and my eyes went wide. “No. I didn’t. Even ask Bobby. I was on a werewolf hunt in North Dakota when he called.” I said in disbelief. Ok, yeah, I was going to make a deal but I didn’t. He then turned back to Sam after Bobby gave nod of confirmation. “Then what. Am I off the hook and you’re on. Are you some Demon’s bitch boy. I didn’t want to be saved like this.” Dean started, getting closer to Sam, who stood up, absolutely done.

“Look, Dean, I wish I had done it, alright.” Sam started and Dean grabbed him by his shirt collar. I stood up, ready to break it up if it got too serious. “There’s no other way this could’ve gone down. Tell the truth.” He said and Sam brushed him off. “I tried everything, that’s the truth. I tried opening the devil’s gates, hell, I tried to bargain, Dean, but no demon would deal, alright” Sam exclaimed. “You were rotting in hell for months, and I couldn’t stop it. So sorry. It wasn’t me, alright.” He finished, taking deep breaths to cool off. “Dean, I’m sorry.” He said. “You don’t have to apologise. I believe you” Dean said and a silence filled the air.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad Sam’s soul remains intact, but that does raise a sticky question…” Bobby trailed off, breaking the silence. “If Sam didn’t pull him out, then what did?” I asked and the silence was restored.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supernatural fanfiction so I am sorry for any mistakes that I will make but it'll (hopefully) get better.


End file.
